El precio de perderte
by darkstar1612
Summary: Cada día que viví contigo fue una aventura. Ahora debo embarcarme en la misión de tener que olvidarte. ¿ Pero como he de hacerlo? Si vivo con la ilusión de esa perfecta vida que viví junto a tí.


Es difícil de explicar cuando dos almas de mundos separados se vuelven una. Es extrañamente mágico como todo calza en su lugar cuando te encuentras con la persona indicada. Yo soy Naruto, y debo decir que el día que te conocí, mi mundo se puso de cabeza. Ese día, yo me volví otro; me convertí en tu amante secreto, en tu amigo, en el protagonista de tus sueños, en esa pequeña parte de tu futuro, esa que siempre atesoras a escondidas, esa que nadie conoce, pero que se volvía tan real cuando estábamos juntos.

Tú... Por otra parte, eras esa chica, esa mujer que me sacaba de quicio, que me discutía, que no me hacía caso, de esas que convierte todo en una competencia, pero que al mismo tiempo, me volvías loco de amor. No hay día donde tu rostro no pase por mi mente, en los que no me imagine tus finos labios rozando los míos, tomando mi mano y pidiéndome que me quede junto a tí.

Pero, como ya dije, éramos de mundos separados, de modos de ser diferentes...Tanto, que llega a asustar lo bien que podíamos complementarnos. En todo caso, supongo que esa es la gracia de lo nuestro, poder generar luz y amor en donde no había nada o mejor dicho, de dónde la gente creía que no podía nacer nada.

Jamás podré olvidar esa sensación que recorría mi cuerpo cuando sentía tu delicado cabello pasar por mi rostro, o cuando sentía tu piel tibia junto a mi cada mañana... Yo prometí que este amor que siento jamás se iría, y cada vez que veo tu rostro en mi mente, estoy seguro de que así será.

_"- Naruto.- me miró una vez que volvió a recostarse, muy cansada. - Te amo tanto. _

_- Por favor no te esfuerces.- la tranquilicé, acurrucándome junto a ella. - Tú eres todo en mi vida.- le conté, mientras me reía coquetamente, tal como a ella le gustaba._

_- ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera cita?.- me preguntó, entre carcajadas. Jamás podría olvidar ese día, pues esa tarde todo salió terrible, de principio a fin._

_- Cómo olvidarlo. Yo pensé que después de esa salida no volverías a hablarme en la vida._

_- Tengo que admitirte algo.- dijo entre risas. - Pensé en no hacerlo, te lo juro, pero algo cambió en mí al ver tu rostro luego de que botaras el saque sobre mí. Supongo que tu preocupación me conmovió.- confesó tras tomarse de las manos. - Creo que siempre he amado que seas tan torpe._

_- ¡Lo recuerdo!. Estaba tan avergonzado. Me gustabas tanto y yo sólo podía pensar en que no volverías a hablarme.- _

No pude evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza en el momento que rememoró eso. La vida es tan impredecible, pues ella de un momento a otros, y sin que yo lo esperara, se convirtió en la chica de mis sueños, la mujer perfecta, ese cálido complemento que todo corazón busca. Pero debo contarles que nuestro comienzo no fue tan sencillo ni tan romántico como parece, en realidad, nada nunca ha sido así entre nosotros.

¿Cómo decirles?, Yo la conocí justo en el momento más transcendental de mi vida. Era un ninja en entrenamiento, uno con mucho miedo de poder declararse a la chica que le gusta. Ella, se encontraba sentada al final del parque que se encontraba abajo de las estatuas de los Hokages, era la hija mi vecino, de la mujer que me crió desde pequeño. Ese día, yo caminé por el sendero, muy complicado por lo que estaba viviendo con esa chica en la escuela de ninjas. Fue entonces cuando ella se acercó a mí, me miró con determinación y me aconsejó. Yo no la conocía, y no entendía por qué me decías esas cosas, pero por alguna razón, me llegaron, y me dieron el coraje para declararme en la escuela. Después de eso, no volví a saber de ella.

No volví a saber de ella en muchos años. Por mi parte, yo me fui de viaje a continuar con mis estudios. Allá, volví a encontrar el amor, esta vez, al lado de una Kunoichi llamada Hinata. Ella... Bueno, ha sido una de las mejores y peores parte de mi vida. Debo hacerle justicia, pues fue una maravillosa persona, pero a veces las circunstancias te obligan a hacer cosas que a veces uno no quiere. Ya...Pero eso no es lo importante. Fue en todo ese vertiginoso momento de mi vida que volviste a aparecer. Apareciste así, de la nada. De hecho, fingiste no conocerme. Tomaste el trabajo de mi compañera de equipo para las misiones, poco a poco te volviste indispensable en mi vida, para terminar por lanzarme la bomba; tú eras esa chica, la chica del parque, aquella que comenzó a cambiar mi mundo desde ese primer encuentro.

_"- Mi amor, ¿No crees que hemos tenido una buena vida?.- le pregunto, tomándola de la mano, esperando poder distraerla, pues lucia muy cansada._

_- Ha sido una aventura perfecta. Tu eres como esas películas románticas que no te cansas de ver, y repetirías cada vez que puedas.- me miró a los ojos, llena de emoción, enterneciéndose por mi rostro afligido... A pesar de lo que ha pasado, de lo que ella ha vivido este tiempo, aún no me resigno a perderla._

_- Sí, es cierto... Sólo si pasas por alto todas nuestras peleas.- reí, terminado por subirme por completo a su camilla, recostándonos juntos, tal como lo hacíamos hasta hace tan poco._

_- No es culpa mía que tú fueras un mal criado y desordenado.- se burló, haciendo gestos con su rostro, su bello rostro..._

_- Es que tú eres una resentida de todo, además de muy violenta.- reí, provocando falsa molestia en ella. - Además, eres experta en llevar la contra en todo.- la miré tras acariciar su rostro. - Tu apellido debería ser contreras.- no pudo evitar ponerse roja con mi comentario, y tapar su rostro con sus manos._

_- Pensé que me amabas.- dijo, fingiendo tristeza para hacerme sentir mal. Obviamente yo sabía lo que intentaba, pues ese es su viejo truco para hacerme sentir mal._

_- Claro que te amo... Eres todo en mi vida, lo que no significa que me guste tener que pelear por todo contigo, por la casa, el mercado, la ropa, la TV, en fin...¡TODO!.-_

_- Dijiste que era parte de mi encanto.-_

_- Es la parte que más amo de tí.- le reconocí, otorgándole la victoria una vez más, tal como a ella le gustaba._

_- Naruto. ¿Puedes llevarme a pasear por el jardín?.- me pidió temblorosa una vez que nos quedamos en silencio. Ya se notaban los signos del agotamiento en su cuerpo._

_- No creo que sea una buena idea, amor.- confesé, esperando que ella pudiera comprender que lo hacía para que estuviera bien, para que pudiera recuperarse y volver conmigo a nuestro hogar._

_- No quiero pasar lo último que me quede aquí acostada. Te lo ruego, Naruto...- me rogó, rompiendo lo que quedaba de mi corazón. Fue tan difícil escuchar esas palabras de su boca. Y lo peor de todo, lo peor es que yo no podía hacer nada para ayudarla; no me quedaba más que sentarme impotente a esperar lo peor._

_- Te llevaré, pero deja de decir esas cosas. Tienes que tener mucho ánimo ahora.- sonreí, tomándola entre mis brazos para levantarla, para poder sentarla en la silla de ruedas._

_- El ánimo siempre está, alegre y fuerte.- me sonrió también, acomodándose en su silla. - Estoy muy contenta de hacer esto contigo._

_- ¿A qué te refieres?.- le pregunté muy extrañado. - Es sólo un paseo.- le expliqué al arrodillarme junto a ella, para finalmente besarla. - Luego de eso vendrá Tsunade a curarte otra vez._

_- Has sido lo mejor de mi vida, Naruto. La parte más valiosa... Esa que te da valor.- decía entre lágrimas. - Ya no quiero mentirte más. Tengo mucho miedo, y sé que probablemente no salga de esto. Y es justamente por eso que quiero que sepas lo especial que has sido, lo maravilloso que ha sido vivir esta vida junto a ti.- a cada palabra que pronunciaba mi alma se desgarraba un poco más. No estoy preparado para dejarla ir, para seguir esta vida sin ella. - Fue por eso que te pedí ir al jardín, para poder vivir nuestra última aventura juntos...-"_

Me gustaría poder decir que sus palabras no fueron ciertas, pero tenía razón. El recuerdo de ese día es de lo poco que me queda de ella. La perdí. La vida me la quitó para llevársela a un mejor lugar, o eso creo. No puedo evitar derramar unas lágrimas cada mañana al despertar, y poner su almohada en mi rostro para oler su perfume. Lo hago esperando poder sentir que aún tengo algo de ella, algo más aparte de estos recuerdos. Yo ya tengo setenta y cinco años, y no me queda nada más que la soledad que ha dejado tu partida, supongo que son los rezagos de lo maravillosa que fue nuestra vida juntos, es el pequeño precio que debo pagar por haberte conocido... Hoy sólo me queda seguir adelante, cuidar el recuerdo de lo que tuvimos, y esperar a el día en que nos volvamos a reunir...Pero hasta que ese día llegue, pensaré en tí cada vez que abra y cierre los ojos, y pediré que estés bien, con alegría, y que no te encuentres sola, porque sé como odiabas sentirte de ese modo; sólo te pido que seas paciente, porque estaré contigo muy pronto, pero hasta que eso ocurra, te llevaré cada día una flor, ese lirio amarrillo que tanto te gustaba, para que no te olvides de mí, de ese chico loco del que te enamoraste un día.

Descansa en paz, mi amor, mi Sakura...


End file.
